Demi Henry
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: My own, Demi gets left with her siblings
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Henry family mother Grace a blonde hair blue eyed beautiful woman, but a hopeless romantic it may be because she has seven kids between the ages of fourteen and two aged just thirty five. Demi, Grace's oldest she's smart with dark blonde hair dip died the ends pink aged fourteen, Mia a troublesome angel who will do anything for a favor aged eleven, James, the first son loves to play football and watch cartons aged nine, Hannah the friendliest person you'll ever come across aged six, Kevin, a couch potato he loves tv and will watch anything aged five, Ethan a playful toddler who loves to play with teddies aged two and Stella, Ethan's twin sister, she loves books and playing aged two.

Demi thought her family was perfect she loved her mum so much and always helped out getting everyone ready then putting Ethan and Stella in the buggy ready to go, there father was killed in a drink driving accident when Ethan and Stella were born, he was on his way to see his twins be born. The drink driver was charged and prisoned for manslaughter.

One day they were all at home Ethan was playing teddy bear picnic with Stella, Hannah, James and Mia, Kevin was watching Peppa pig and Demi was helping with the cooking.

"Im just going to the shop", Grace said.

"Ok, I'll be fine", Demi replied.

Grace left then came back with carrots and broccoli, she started to cook them ready for the fish fingers and chips with carrots and broccoli. That night they all hugged and then went to bed. Early morning the next day Demi caught up with Casualty and Holby city with Kevin as Kevin watches what ever is on the tv. Around lunch Grace came down with a suitcase and looked at her kids then left. They looked at each other in shock. Demi was left with six children between the ages of eleven to two.


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on the next day was Monday and Demi had no idea what to do, she sent Mia, James, Hannah and Kevin to school telling Mia to wait with Hannah and Kevin and to then pick them up while James covered for Mia across the road.

"Sir, Mia is going to be late as mums had to go work early", James lied as he said what Demi told him to say.

The teacher thought nothing of it and James went to class.

Back at home Demi was looking after Ethan and Stella. She was helping them learn to talk and share. It's hard with two toddlers she thought to herself. Once she taught them to speak a little more she regretted it, next step teach them to shut up Demi thought. She suddenly remembered the conversation Ethan and Stella had as babies once making baby noises and watching it back on her phone.

"Who that", Ethan asked.

"Its you and Stella", Demi replied.

Ethan smiled looking at his big sister Demi. She took Ethan and Stella to the park and watched them as she sat on a bench. She acted older than she is and done her make up to look seventeen so no one would ask.

"had them young", The woman sitting next to her said.

"Yeah I was fifteen", Demi lied.

The woman was there with her young daughter about four called Rhiannon and her baby son Jacob in the blue pram. After half an hour Demi left with Ethan and Stella and they went to McDonalds for lunch.

"Hi can I have two happy meals with chicken nuggets and chips and then a fruit shoot blackcurrent and a double cheese burger chips and a coke please", Demi ordered.

"Eight fifty", The chavy bloke replied.

As they were bringing it over, Demi took a seat and made Ethan and Stella do a coloring while they waited for there meals. Luckerly for Demi, Mia, James, Hannah and Kevin get free school meals. Their meals arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's point of view

Mum please where ever you are come back I need you, Im only fourteen six kids are hard. Im two young, I started to cry but quickly stopped. Dad if your looking down at me I hope your proud of me and Mia, James, Hannah, Kevin, Ethan and Stella. I hope your glad they are called Ethan and Stella like you wanted and not David and Evelyn like mum wanted so instead they are Ethan David and Stella Evelyn. I miss you dad, I still shed a tear each time I hear your favorite song Never forget by take that and my immortal that was played at your funeral. I've grown up now and Im going to make you proud of me. I went to a party dad and remembered what happened to you so while everyone was drinking WKD I just had a few sprites and a red bull, I left early while it was still light to make my way home but I knew I wasn't alone as I knew you were watching me walk home showing your new friends and granddad who I am. Im gonna make you smile dad I promise. I will always keep you in my heart.

Im now taking Ethan and Stella to nannies. I'll then come and visit you.

So here I am sitting at your grave putting new roses on your grave, this teddy is from Ethan and Stella and a card from everyone. At this point I know you'd hug me as Im about to cry, but I miss the times and memories we had like watching dads army and just like captain Mainwaring used to say to Pike stupid boy and you used to call me stupid girl. Words cannot even describe this feeling I have its just unreal, its been two years already and mum still cries over it, I herd her yesterday crying and saying your name daddy I herd her cry Richard, I wanted to give her a hug but it was late and didn't want to wake Mia, Hannah or Stella up. Every Saturday I watch dads army I like Wilson and Pike, Kevin watch's it too which reminds me I went to visit granddad Kevin today I gave him some lily's as that's what he liked. Tell granddad Kevin I say hi and that I miss him. Dad I love you so much and these tears are worth it I swear. Im crying over you as a fourteen year old girl, ever since you've left us for a better place I've grown up so much, and Im doing great in drama and science. Love you so much dad


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's point of view

Mum come home please I don't think Demi can cope, you've left an autistic teenager to look after us, yes I know its mild aspergers syndrome but you know one hiccup can set her off. Its not fair on Demi and she's skipping school because of you just to look after Ethan and Stella, what so Demi's education don't matter anymore, and I herd you asking her questions about kids once. If your with Laura you could have said. Demi's a kid herself what if something goes wrong. Oh I hear you say oh what if. Mum come home Im scared.


	5. Chapter 5

James's point of view

Its a laugh being looked after by Demi but homework is at four and you can't do nothing until homework is done, Demi taught Mia how to mind map. Its strange with out you and Im not gonna lie Im scared. I scored the goals in football today.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah Henry

Ok who's idea was it to call me Hannah Helena Henry I mean seriously three h's, I thought Hannah Henry was bad enough. So anyway not many people at the age of six are looked after by their sister. I think Demi is doing a great job and its funny how she gets hiccups after dinner everyday. I do miss mum and her beautiful nature she has. She must have been upset to leave. She looked upset when she left I mean I thought she was going to cry not leave. Everyone cries as it makes them stronger. Iv'e never seen mum cry but that's because she only does it when she's to strong to handle any more.

I made my first ever sandwich at school I put tuna in it, I loved it and we had a toast trying day, I tried butter, marmite, cheese, cheese spread, jam, chocolate spread, honey, peanut butter and egg it was really nice my fave was butter and marmite.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin's point of view

Telly's the same but horrid Henry got better and my parents are aliens is so funny. Eastenders is good as well Bianca and Kat are so funny. I miss mummy as we used to watch the Simpsons, hollyoaks, Emmerdale, Eastenders and corrie together yes Im a soap baby and casualty and Holby city, its sad how Aoife and Linda left casualty and Tara died. Jac Naylor is the best in Holby city shes amazing and in casualty I like Norman and Jeff. In Peppa pig its really funny. Dads army I don't understand maybe its because Im five not fourteen like Demi. I do love tv mum says Im like Jim Royle from the royle family. Im not that fat am I.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan and Stella's point of view

Where mum mum

I love Dem Dem but mum mum better

What Mia doing

James smells

Hannah clever

Kev Kev like telly

Ella love me

Ian smell

mum mum

Dem Dem take us park

I two I am

I big girl now

I big boy I do it

mine


	9. Chapter 9

As it got to Saturday again Demi took her siblings to the park and saw her school friends, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath causing her to hiccup, she knew she had to go speak to the five girls Emily, Isabella, Michaela, Kate and Lindsay. She went over to them.

"Why you not been at school", Emily asked.

"Been ill", Demi lied.g

"Aww I hope your ok now", Isabella answered.

"Yeah", Demi replied.

Hannah was playing with Isabella's sister Layla and Kate's sister Sarah, Layla and Sarah are Hannah's best friends. Demi sat on a bench and watched her six siblings play, she mostly kept her eye on Ethan and Stella as they are only two and only go down the slide. Mia came and sat with Demi.

"You look tired", Mia said.

"Im fine", Demi replied.

Stella fell over and Ethan went over to her as Demi got up to pick her sister up, Stella was crying in pain as she had cut her knee, luckily she had brought some plasters with her to put on Stella's knee. Stella no longer wanted to play so Demi put her in the buggy just for Stella to keep saying,

"Dem Dem"

Kevin soon got bored so he sat next to Demi, he was clearly out of breath. After half an hour Demi took them them to burger king and ordered.

"Hi can I have a bacon double cheese burger, fries and a coke, a double cheese burger fries and a coke, a cheese burger fries and a coke, a kids mini angus burger with fries and water, a kids hamburger with fries and two chicken nuggets and fries kids meal with orange juice", Demi ordered.

Once the food came Demi poured the orange juice into Ethan's green cup and Stella's pink cup and made sure it couldn't spill. She then ate herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Demi was about to go to bed Hannah came down and hugged her, Demi sat her six year old sister on the sofa and asked her what's wrong. Hannah hesitated for a little while then spoke.

"Can I have some milk", Hannah askd.

"Sure", Demi said going to make her sister's milk.

She came back and gave it to Hannah, they had a conversation at ten at night. Hannah put the blanket they keep on the sofa round herself and Demi as she felt a little cold.

"I miss mum", Hannah said breaking the silence between her and her sister.

"I know you do", Demi replied.

"I miss needing to go pee while she's going her make up so she lets me in then asks does mummy look beautiful", Hannah answered.

"Yeah", Demi tiredly said.

"Or the face she pulls when she gets hiccups and can't stop squeaking", Hannah said before falling a sleep.

Demi smiled and then fell a sleep next to Hannah on the sofa. In the morning, Demi cooked herself and Hannah a bacon butty with ketchup. Mia made her own toast with marmite on, James got wetabix, Demi made Kevin coco pops and Ethan and Stella scrambled egg. After breakfast Demi took Ethan and Stella to a child minder acting grown up again.

"What time you picking them up", Lisa asked.

"Four pm and the have a packed lunch", Demi replied.

"Ok", Lisa replied.

Demi then left and found her other four siblings, she took Hannah and Kevin and knew Mia and James would be fine as they are eleven and nine, while Hannah is six and Kevin is five. After they went in Demi walked to school hoping Ethan and Stella were having fun, she'd seen the other kids come home smiling and she had room for them in the four seated buggy.


	11. Chapter 11

At Lisa's Ethan and Stella were playing with Florence another two year old and Lisa's daughter. Florence decided to show Ethan and Stella her toys in the back of the car. Stella liked the look of the pink teddy and Ethan liked his dinosaur toy he takes everywhere. Lisa got home and took the children out of the car.

"Willow's school is a long way isn't it", Lisa said about a seven year old girl she looks after in the mornings as her mum starts work at seven.

It got to lunch time and Lisa made Florence's lunch then gave Ethan and Stella their packed lunch. Florence liked the look of Ethan and Stella's star cheese spread sandwiches. Florence had strawberry jam in her sandwich, then chocolate buttons, wotsots, a banana and a biscuit while Ethan and Stella had star cheese spread sandwiches, ready salted pombears, chocolate buttons, banana and strawberries.

In school Demi brought a sub with chicken, gherkin, sweetcorn and ketchup, while Mia and James had pasta bononaise with bread and potato wafers with peas and strawberry yoghurt, and Hannah and Kevin had fish star with potato wedges and beans with shortbread biscuit for desert.

After school Demi picked the kids up and went home a few minutes later someone knocked on the door, Demi answered it.

"Laura", Demi said puzzled looking behind her to see if her mum was there.

"Is your mum there", Laura asked.

"We thought she was with you", Demi replied.

"No, she invited me round today", Laura answered.

Demi looked at Mia who was also standing there.

"Is everything alright", Laura asked.

"We thought mum had gone on holiday with you she had a suitcase", Mia replied.

"If it was pink its her shopping one she carries food in", Laura replied.

Demi and Mia looked at each other as it was pink.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura came in and looked at the kids she then looked at the food in the cupboards and realized Grace was going to buy more food, but the question was where is Grace. Laura looked in the freezer to find chips and chicken nuggets.

"They've had a hot meal a part from me, Ethan and Stella", Demi said.

Demi and Laura's adoptive daughter are friends, Rosie is her name, she has a older sister Lauren, a younger and a two year old sister Thalia. Laura called her husband and told him to look after the girls as Grace had gone missing. Grace and Laura had been best friends since college when they done the same course, Laura is two years older than Grace. Grace never took her mobile with her. A little later the home phone rang and Laura answered it and she was shocked.

"Right, Demi ask someone to look after James and under", Laura asked.

Demi asked Alison the lady next door, she agreed but was a little concerned. Laura then got Demi and Mia in the car and then explained.

"Your mum was hit by a distracted driver, who failed to see the red light and your mum crossing", Laura said.

A tear fell out of Mia's eye, they put their seat belts on and went to visit Grace in hospital, they arrived and walked in to the front desk. The nurse took them to see Grace, Laura, Demi and Mia nervously entered.

"Demi Im so sorry", Grace cried.

"Mum it's ok", Demi replied.

"I thought I was just doing shopping that's why I just left I wanted to surprise you all", Grace cried.

Laura sat beside her best friend and wiped her tears away. Mia just stood in the corner not knowing what to do, she'd never seen her mum this injured before, she's only seen bruises not cuts, and a cracked head, she was trying her best not to cry as she didn't want to upset her mum


	13. Chapter 13

At school the next day Demi broke down into tears in front of Rosie, Rosie took Demi outside and hugged her tight. Demi doesn't usually cry so this was a shock to Rosie and Emily, Isabella, Michaela, Kate and Lindsay inside the class room.

"It's alright", Rosie said.

Demi stopped crying and looked up, her mascara had ran so Demi redone her mascara while Rosie redone the rest giving Demi a make over. Demi then walked back into class.

In the primary school Mia and her friend Georgia where eating a cookie they brought from the tuck shop. Georgia has ginger hair that she always plaits while Mia had a ponytail in her hair. After the cookie Mia drunk her orange juice.

"At Demi's school for break they can have hot dogs, bacon rolls, subs, sandwiches, wraps with cheese, ham, tomato purae, sometimes bacon and sassuage and onion, pizza, sassuage rolls, cake, beans, spaghetti hoops, chicken and BBQ sauce wrap, cheese on toast, pasta pots, baguettes, crisps, popcorn, breakfast bar, chicken burger, beef burgers" Mia said.

"Wow we can only buy cheese and crackers, sweets, crisps, cakes, cookies, fruit and shortbread", Georgia replied.

Mia laughed at what Georgia had just said.


	14. Chapter 14

Laura went to visit Grace again, when she arrived Grace was a sleep which Laura thought was quite cute. She took a seat and waited for Grace to wake. Once Grace had woken she was happy to see Laura.

"I've been stitched up", Grace said.

"Where", Laura asked.

"My side and if I'm not careful I'll get hiccups", Grace replied.

Laura laughed as Grace used to always get hiccups in college, and the teacher was annoyed about it at times. She also laughed knowing Grace probably got hiccups. Grace laid on her side in her room at the hospital. She looked at Laura and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, whats wrong", Laura asked.

"My husband died in a car accident" Grace cried.

Laura held Grace's hand as she couldn't hug her. The doctors even said it was a miracle how a small body and person manged to get away alive with minor injuries.

"I want my mum", Grace said.

Laura didn't know how to answer that as her mum lives in France, Paris.

"I'll see what I can do", Laura replied.

She called Grace's mum and explained what had happened, straight away her mum said she's on her way. Laura sat back down with Grace and calmed her crying.

"Are you in pain", Laura asked.

"No", Grace said recovering.


	15. Chapter 15

Five hours later, Grace's mother entered the room where her daughter was being kept. She couldn't bring herself to believe this was reality as it was her baby on the bed, her only child, the child she left when she was eighteen.

"How's my grandchildren", Grace's mother asked.

"Good", Grace replied.

Grace's mum sat beside her daughter and played with her hair. As much as Grace had missed her mum the bond still wasn't there, she hardly knows the names of her grandchildren. Laura waited outside then went for a ciggerette she claimed she needed. Laura often gets told by her sixteen year old sister Lauren that smoking is bad for you. .Rosie also tells Laura that and Thalia is to young to understand. Laura had resived a letter from the same social worker as Rosie explaining a child in need of a home, Laura wasn't sure but went to meet her.

"Mrs Thomas this is Valerie", the social worker said.

Valerie has the most beautiful ginger hair and its strange as it made Laura think of the song Valerie. After she agreed to have Valerie she took her home only to realize she's Rosie's sister. After the meeting, Laura went back to the hospital to visit Grace again.

"Laura Im amazing", Grace said.

"You sure are", Laura replied.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Grace was discharged, she got her things that people had given her and left with Laura. She was a little scared coming across roads again. Laura held grace tight and Grace smiled. She walked to Laura's purple sports car and got in and put her seat belt on.

"The kids are gonna get taken", Grace worried.

"I told the social I was with you, Demi agreed, its half and half", Laura said.

Grace still looked worried. Laura turned her mobile off and then drove off. Everything was silent except the radio playing Bonnie Tyler I need a hero. Once they arrived home Laura helped Grace out to be greeted by Hannah.

"Mummy", Hannah said.

Grace entered and she had a surprise welcome home party with her children and Laura's husband Jonny and his children. Ethan and Stella were playing with Thalia, Demi and Rosie were gossiping and Hannah and Valerie were playing in the garden. They were having a BBQ and party food. Lauren was sitting on the sofa with her dad.

"Dad why has Grace got so many kids I mean Demi, Mia, James, Hannah, Kevin, Ethan and Stella, thats seven", Lauren said.

"Some people just do I've got four, you, Rosie, Valerie and Thalia" Jonny replied.

"But only me and Thalia are yours, Rosie and Valerie were adopted", Lauren replied.

Jonny smiled and went outside to start the BBQ. The food was already laid out but Ethan, Stella and Thalia have there own tea.


	17. Chapter 17

During the BBQ Jonny made everyone hot dogs, burgers, chicken legs, grilled pork, salmon, ribs, bacon prawns, cheese pizza, chicken nuggets, kebabs and bread. The roles were out and the kids were ready. Jonny decided Thalia could have a cut up sassuage and a roll so Grace agreed to do the same with Ethan and Stella. Grace cut open Ethan and Stella's rolls and put a little ketchup inside. Jonny did the same to Thalia. Laura got a burger and put cheese and ketchup in it Grace done the same then put a little ketchup on Hannah's hot dog. Kevin got a hot dog, burger, cheese pizza, chicken nuggets, bread, some crisps and burger cheese.

"Mummy Im doing man verses food", Kevin said.

"Kevin your five", Grace replied.

"Can I have a hot dog please", Valerie asked.

"Sure", Jonny replied putting one in a roll for her.

She then wanted ketchup so Jonny helped her with that as well. Jonny loves being a father but Laura said no more children fours enough. Jonny came from a family of three with an older brother and younger sister. Lauren came out and went to her dad.

"Kebab", Jonny asked.

"Yep", Lauren replied.

Jonny laughed and gave it to her, then gave Thalia another sassuage and then Ethan and Stella after getting Grace's promission.


	18. Chapter 18

A talent show was going to be held at Demi's school, she put her name down to enter. Rosie just looked at Demi.

"What talent you got", Rosie asked

"I can sing, comedy, attempt to dance", Demi replied.

"sing then", Rosie joked not thinking Demi would.

"  
I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own,  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone", Demi sung.

"Wow", Rosie said amazed

"Smart man + smart woman = romance

Smart man + dumb woman = affair

Dumb man + smart woman = marriage

Dumb man + dumb woman = pregnancy", Demi replied.

"That's horrible", Rosie laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

At home Grace was resting on the sofa watching Ethan and Stella play teddy bear picnic, Stella got the tea pot and a cup and poured imaginary tea and gave it to Grace.

"Thank you", Grace said.

"Your well done", Stella said meaning welcome.

Grace smiled and drank her imaginary tea then gave her teddy some as Ethan was glaring at her. Grace hiccuped and Ethan and Stella laughed so much they both fell to the floor laughing to much, it looked a little like Peppa pig laughing. Grace kept hiccuping while Ethan and Stella kept laughing. Laura let herself in to check on the kids.

"Did I miss a tornado or something", Laura asked as Ethan and Stella were laughing on the floor.

"No I *hic* got hiccups", Grace replied.

Laura put Thalia down then got Grace a drink of water to make her squeaky hiccups go away. Grace drunk the water and her hiccups disappeared.

"Oh Grace what am I going to do", Laura asked.

"What's wrong", Grace asked.

"Rosie and Valerie's mother has been in touch she wants to see them", Laura replied.

Grace hugged Laura, she loved her best friend to pieces and she always would love her. Grace got up and gently knelt down to pick up Stella who had fallen over. Thalia was giving Stella cuddles until Grace got over there.

"Mum mum ouch", Ethan said telling Thalia his mum was hurt.

Thalia just looked up at Grace.


	20. Chapter 20

Rosie wasn't being herself which worried Demi a little as Rosie is usually talking when today she wasn't. Emily, Isabella, Michaela, Kate and Lindsay asked what was wrong but Rosie didn't reply. Demi agreed after how horrible they had been. At break Demi went to the canteen and brought a bacon roll while Rosie got a pizza.

"So what's up", Demi asked.

"My real mum has been in touch she wants to see me and Valerie", Rosie explained.

Demi was shocked.

"And Alanis-Mai never was my aunt shes my sister", Rosie continued.

Demi was speechless, she couldn't believe it.

Rosie and Valerie got home and nervously waited for their mother Jessica to arrive. She turned up with four kids in tow and heavily pregnant. Laura and Jonny took Lauren and Thalia outside. Alanis-Mai has reddish brown died hair with blonde tips while Edward, Diane and Juliet are ginger, like Jessica. While visiting Jessica's waters broke, she called her boyfriend Jack as even though she had a one night stand she was determent the twins were his.

Jessica arrived at the hospital and Jack took Alanis-Mai, Edward, Diane and Juliet with him, secretly Alanis-Mai and Lauren are friends so swapped numbers. After five hours Jessica had twin girls.

"You cheated", Jack coldly said looking at one.

"Im sorry", Jessica replied.

Jack looked at her coldly as if they were his they would look like him not Monty Carlos. They both named one Jessica named the first one Princess-Jade and Jack named the second baby Jenna-Louise. Alanis-Mai secretly text Lauren telling her.

"Two new sisters Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise", Lauren whispered to Rosie and Valerie.


	21. Chapter 21

Laura went to visit Grace as she had a free house, Grace opened the door and sat on the step in pain. Laura rushed to her side and noticed bruising.

"I think you've bruised yourself", Laura said.

Grace went to lay on the sofa and rest it, she couldn't bare the pain much longer, she shut her eyes while Laura gave her paracetamol. After that Laura took Grace out for lunch. They went to the fishing rod pub nearby. Laura passed Grace a menu and had her phone out.

"Whats that for", Laura asked.

"Ethan and Stella are playing with Thalia what if something goes wrong", Grace replied.

"My house is safe", Laura reacted.

Grace looked at the menu covering her face, Laura felt bad, she didn't want to ask but thought Grace may be crying. Laura decided to have scampi and chips with peas and tarter sauce while Grace wanted a bacon cheese burger with chips and onion rings to share and cheesy garlic bread. Laura went up to order and then came back, she sat back down and looked at 's phone rang and it was Demi.

"Demi you alright", Grace asked.

Demi listened while Laura just looked at Grace. Grace cut the call after Demi had gone.

"Everything ok", Laura asked.

"She was crying down the phone she's getting bullied", Grace replied.

"Better not be Rosie", Laura answered.

"No its five girls Emily Richards, Isabella Wright, Michaela West, Kate Newton and Lindsay Hale", Grace replied.


	22. Chapter 22

On the way home Demi got bullied the whole way to the infant school where she picks up Hannah and Kevin then crosses the road to get Mia and James. Emily would tug her hair, while Isabella would call her names and Michaela, Kate and Lindsay just laughed. Demi picked Hannah up then waited for Kevin. Kevin is usually last out so Demi and Hannah had a long wait. After five minutes Kevin came out. Demi then crossed the road to find Grace with Mia and James.

"Mum", Demi said and hugged her.

Grace hugged Demi back and they walked home with Demi pushing the buggy. Ethan and Stella were sleeping. They got home and Ethan and Stella woke up, they wanted to play again so Grace and Demi took them out while Grace went upstairs to speak to Demi.

"These cows they name Emily, Isabella, Michaela, Kate and Lindsay what have they been doing to you", Grace asked.

"Calling me names tugging my hair laughing at me", Demi replied.

"Right tomorrow I'm taking you to school on my way to work", Grace said.

"Ethan and Stella go to a childminder called Lisa she has a two year old daughter called Florence", Demi answered.

Grace hugged Demi and then they went downstairs to cook chicken, Yorkshire puddings, mash potato and carrots and cabbage.


	23. Chapter 23

Grace had dropped everyone off then walked up with Demi to Demi's school, they meet Lauren and Rosie on the way.

"Bit late", Grace said.

"Over slept", Lauren replied.

"And I can't go to school without Lauren", Rosie answered.

Once they arrived Grace and Demi waited for Mrs Cook to enter to talk to them. After twenty minutes Mrs Cook came through, once she arrived she sat down and asked Demi questions, Demi started to cry.

"Your upsetting her", Grace said taking Demi into a hug.

"Ms Henry I know how upsetting it can be for your daughter", Mrs Cook answered back.

Demi was crying. After ten minutes Demi got up and left.

Grace went to work looking as she could cry. Laura took her outside and spoke to her and was trying to cheer Grace up.

"Come on cheer up", Laura said.

A tear fell from Grace's eye, Laura hugged her. She hated seeing her best friend cry s it made her feel upset as well. Laura started to play with Grace's ponytail. They walked back in and sat at their desks which are next to each other. As Grace and Laura were working they done the paperwork in the quiet room together so they could concentrate better. While they were writing and signing everything, Laura made sure Grace was alright.


	24. Chapter 24

At lunch Demi and Rosie were talking and eating there school meals what they got. They got a different meal today as they both got a sub and a hot meal. In the canteen they got a sub, Rosie got tuna, cucumber, sweetcorn and mayonnaise and Demi got chicken, gherkin, carrot, sweetcorn, cheese slice and ketchup. Then they got pizza and chips with beans with a milkshake, Rosie got strawberry and Demi got banana. They then brought a coke from the snack place. Rosie and Demi couldn't believe they had enough room for a large sub for break and pizza, chips and beans for lunch followed by a cake.

"FATTY", Emily shouted.

Demi was trying not to cry, she has a bigger tummy as it is. Demi just looked at her cake.

"Eat the foods you enjoy not what others say you should eat", Rosie said.

Demi ate the cake and got hiccups. Rosie laughed at every hiccup, she continued to keep hiccuping in History.

In the primary school Mia had fish cake and chips with peas and beans with chocolate crunch and chocolate custard for desert and James had fish cake with chips carrot, tuna pasta and sweet corn in a salad with a apricot yogurt for desert and in the infant school Hannah and Kevin had hot dog, chips, beans and iced marble sponge for desert.

At work Laura and Grace went up to the canteen, Laura brought a jacket potato with cheese and beans with tomato, lettuce and cucumber with apple pie and custard with orange juice to drink and Grace got hot dog with onions, chips, baked beans with a jam and cream doughnut for desert and orange juice to drink, she also got a toasted cheese sandwich.

"I love cheese toasted sandwiches", Grace said.

"Me too", Laura said getting up to buy one

Laura came back with a cheese and onion toasted sandwich.


	25. Chapter 25

After work Grace went to pick up Ethan and Stella and then took them to the park where she arranged to meet Demi with Mia, James, Hannah and Kevin. Demi took them all down the park. Once they arrived Laura was there with Lauren, Rosie, Valerie and Thalia. Lauren was helping Thalia play on all the equipment and Mia and James were helping Ethan and Stella. Hannah was playing with Valerie. Jessica came for a wonder with her kids.

"Laura mum is over there", Rosie said.

"Right if she comes in with Alanis-Mai, Edward, Diane, Juliet, Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise be nice", Laura said.

Jessica entered the playground and sat furthest away from Rosie as possible. Alanis-Mai and Jack helped Edward, Diane and Juliet. Alanis-Mai only had to watch Edward.

Valerie ran over to Laura with Hannah running after her.

"Go say hello if you want", Laura said.

Valerie walked over to her real mum with Hannah and Rosie and Demi following. Jessica looked up to see her two children she got taken away and their friends looking in better condition than herself.

"You've got two new sisters Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise", Jessica shyly announced.

"Can I hold one", Valerie asked.

"Sure", Jessica said handing her Jenna-Louise once she had sat down with Hannah next to her.

Jessica then gave Rosie Princess-Jade. Rosie and Demi looked at this little baby with her eyes closed, she truly is a beautiful baby. Its sad how Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise's dad is a jailed gangster as they could have been Jack's kids. As Rosie and Valerie had to go Rosie carefully put Princess-Jade back into the pram, while Valerie kissed Jenna-Louise first and then gave her back.


	26. Chapter 26

They all went to McDonald's where they all brought a meal. Laura got a quarter pounder with cheese fries and a coke, Lauren got a hamburger with fries and a coke, Rosie got a mayo chicken with fries and a coke, Valerie got fish finger happy meal with fries and a fruit shoot, Thalia had some small fries. Grace got a big mac with fries and a coke, Demi got a double cheese burger with chips and a coke, Mia got six chicken nuggets with chips and a coke, James got a cheese burger with chips and a coke, Hannah got chicken nuggets with carrot sticks and organic milk, Kevin got a cheese burger with fries and a fruit shoot and Ethan and Stella got small fries.

Rosie and Demi sat together when Rosie saw Emily and nudged Demi who then looked up. Emily had brought a big mac, large chips, a coke and another cheese burger to herself.

"Who does she think she is calling me fat", Demi said quietly.

Rosie laughed. After the McDonald's everyone got a ice cream with a flake except from Ethan, Stella and Thalia who just got a normal ice cream. They ate the ice cream then went home.


	27. Chapter 27

At school Demi and Rosie looked around to see Lauren and Alanis-Mai joking around. Rosie was not impressed, yes they have things in common both have a younger sister as Lauren has Thalia and Alanis-Mai has Diane, Juliet, Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise and something else is both Rosie and Valerie are their sisters as Rosie and Valerie are Lauren's adopted sisters and Alanis-Mai's real sisters. Rosie looked at Demi who was eating a bacon roll with ketchup in. Rosie just stared at Lauren while Demi was more interested in her roll. They walked into science.

"They can't hang out", Rosie said.

"Alanis-Mai is the new girl so maybe Lauren's looking after her", Demi replied.

"Yeah maybe", Rosie replied.

They started their experiment, Rosie mixed the powders after Demi put them in. After the experiment they said what color the powder had turned and done a conclusion to the test.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day at school some triplets joined the form group their names are Talli, Janine and Storm, they had come from a rough place with their older sister and three younger sisters. They said their older sister was called Angel and their younger sisters Hollie, Electra and Cherry. In Pal they had to write about thir siblings and if they don't have any their friends.

"Yeah hi Im Rosie I have a big sister Lauren, younger sister Valerie and younger sister Thalia", Rosie joked.

"Or hi Im Demi Im going to be here a while I have younger sister Mia, younger brother James, younger sister Hannah, younger brother Kevin, younger brother Ethan and younger sister Stella", Demi replied.

"Ooo and Im Janine shut up", Janine crawly said.

"Janine", Talli said

"What", Janine replied.

"Sorry about her", Talli continued.

Talli is beautiful her make up is perfect her hair is perfect and her personality is perfect and she's blonde, Talli and Janine's triplet Storm didn't say much, she seemed more shy well defiantly more shy than mean Janine. Demi and Rosie went to say hello to Storm, she has light brown hair in curly bunches with her fringed pined to the side. Storm is shy as Talli and Janine get all the attention as Talli is beautiful, great personality, great to be around and then Janine nasty teacher always shouts her name which leaves Storm the odd one out and Storm isn't blonde she's got light brown hair.


	29. Chapter 29

Grace and Laura were walking and Grace had Ethan and Stella with her in a buggy while Laura had Thalia in her buggy, as they were walking they past a woman who's buggy wheel broke.

"You alright, Im Laura and this is Grace and Ethan, Stella and Thalia", Laura said.

"Anne and this is Cherry and no her wheel's broke", Anne replied.

Laura and Grace looked at each other. They helped put it back while Ethan, Stella, Thalia and Cherry looked at each other.

"Is Cherry your only child", Laura asked.

"No I have Angel sixteen, Talli fourteen, Janine fourteen, Storm fourteen, Hollie eleven, Electra six and Cherry two", Anne replied.

"I have Lauren sixteen, Rosie fourteen, Valerie six and Thalia two", Laura said.

"I have Demi fourteen, Mia eleven, James nine, Hannah six, Kevin five, Ethan two and Stella two", Grace replied.

"Seven children", Anne said.

"Yeah", Grace replied.


	30. Chapter 30

While making there family tree's as the teacher changed it to they knew some would be quite interesting like Rosie's.

"Demi I have to include everyone I don't know my real dad all I know is his called Joe Eel and his in prison", Rosie said.

"Just do Laura and Jonny but add in Alanis-Mai, Edward, Diane, Juliet, Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise", Demi replied.

Rosie agreed as it was easier. She wrote down Jonny then a line to Laura then underneath them Lauren, Rosie, Valerie and Thalia while next to them wrote Jessica and above real mother and then Alanis-Mai, Edward, Diane, Juliet, Princess-Jade and Jenna-Louise. Demi had written Lawrence then a line Grace then Demi, Mia, James, Hannah, Kevin, Ethan and Stella. Both Rosie and Demi noticed Storm had put Roger then a line Anne then another line Bryan Malko and then Angel, Talli, Janine, Storm, Hollie and Electra and then under Bryan she wrote Cherry.

The teacher was impressed with everyone except from Janine who didn't even try, all she had to do was copy from either Talli or Storm as they are in the same family. A boy called Fred was quite good with his.

People started to laugh at Rosie when she said Princess-Jade she then felt a little uncomfortable but continued to say her last sibling Jenna-Louise. Everyone started clapping.


	31. Chapter 31

Laura and Grace decided to have a nice day out together with Ethan, Stella and Thalia, they went to the park to have a picnic. Laura brought the blanket and Grace brought some food.

"Oh how Demi, Mia, James, Hannah and Kevin would love this", Grace said.

"Same with Lauren, Rosie and Valerie", Laura replied.

They found a nice spot and say down, feeling quite guilty Grace took Ethan and Stella out of the buggy.

"What's up", Laura asked.

"While we're having a nice picnic Lauren, Demi and Rosie are having either a sub, toad in the hole and if they get toad in the hole its either with carrots, pea's or cabbage, pasta, sandwiches or pizza, Mia and James are having fish stars with potato wedges served with baked beans peas or fresh salad and homemade flap jack and custard, and Hannah, Valerie and Kevin are having ham pizza, rice salad, sweetcorn and salad with ice cream", Grace replied.

Laura got the food out and gave some to Thalia, Thalia had a cheese spread sandwich just like Ethan and Stella, Laura had cheese and pickle and Grace cheated and went to the shop and brought a roast chicken, stuffing and bacon sandwich. Laura let Thalia have some chocolate buttons for being good and Grace lets Ethan and Stella have them once a week. Laura brought herself some crisps and a packet of quavers to share between Thalia, Ethan and Stella. Grace started eating her cheese and onion crisps.


	32. Chapter 32

Demi's school finished early so as soon as school finished Demi and Rosie went to subway where Demi got chicken, cheese then toasted with gherkin, carrot, cucumber, sweetcorn and ketchup while Rosie got a tuna and cucumber with mayonnaise. They sat down and ate the subs that Rosie brought to a table while Demi filled the drinks with coke. After they finished Demi got a text.

"You alright", Rosie asked.

"Demi", Rosie continued.

"My mum", Demi said before getting up and running out.

Demi ran with Rosie trying to catch up, she continued to shout Demi but Demi wouldn't listen. They both arrived at the graveyard. Rosie just followed Demi around they stopped when they found Grace sitting their, Rosie called up Laura and told her everything, Grace was just sitting there singing.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel " not good enough" ?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here", Grace sung by Sarah McLachlan.

Rosie and Demi looked at each other just as Laura arrived. Grace began to sing again.

"

Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know", Grace continued to sing but this time it was what if by Kate Winslet.

Laura went up to Grace and Grace broke down into tears.


	33. Chapter 33

Laura brought a tearful Grace home, Demi and Rosie sat in the back of the car, the first thing Grace and Demi do is put on their seat belts. Rosie then did hers but Laura started the engine first then put on her seat belt and they drove off to Grace's on there way there they were involved in a car crash.

"Grace you ok", Laura asked.

Grace nodded and Laura got out to be greeted by a man obviously who wasn't wearing a seat belt as he had a fractured skull, fractured writs, broken nose and a bad eye while everyone in Laura's car were fine. The police came and then an ambulance, Laura got back into her car.

"Waste of time and space", Laura said.

"If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed", Demi and Rosie sung badly to the chorus of the CD.

"Some let two cats dying in the back", Grace said.

"Grace they are our children", Laura replied.

"Oh yeah", Grace said.

They drove off.


End file.
